16 and Pregnant: UH OH!
by leonalewisfan
Summary: Musa is expecting... At the age of 16 though... Riven's excited, and so is her dad, even though he does not agree to her pregnancy at the age of 16. But when the babies are born, will they change her dad's way of thinking? Find Out!
1. Im Pregnant: OH NO!

**First off I know that Musa and Riven do not become a couple until her late sophomore/ his late junior year... BUT I am putting this story where they are already a couple! Hope you like! PLZ REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and Musa will become pregnant at age 16; like it says in the title of this story! (And I hope you enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**

**---A Late Evening---**

**Musa and Riven were on her bed kissing and making out and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears while they started taking off each other's clothing (you know where this is going: They were in love and ready to take the next step ;D ).**

**

* * *

**

**--- The Next Morning---**

**"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.**

**"Hey to you as well," she responded.**

**"Well, I guess I should be going..." he replies.**

**"Yeah, I guess you should" she reponds...**

**---A Few Weeks Later---**

**Musa had been feeling nauseous and had been getting frequent cases of morning sickness, so she decided she should go to Ofelia and have herself checked to see if she was pregnant.**

**But First things First: SHE HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM! She walked down the hall and stopped in the bathroom: she had asked Layla to go out and buy a box of pregnancy tests; and then came back...**

**She peed on the pregnancy test strip and waited for 30 minutes before it read 'positive'...**

**"OH NO I CAN'T BE PREGNANT" she thought "How will Riven take it!"**

**She quickly threw away the pregnancy test and hurried down the hall to Mrs. Ofelia's office to see if she _really_ was pregnant.**

**---Ofelia's Office---**

**"Well Musa", Mrs. Ofelia said "You are indeed pregnant, CONGRATULATIONS!!!"**

**On the inside she was happy yet scared, BUT ON THE OUTSIDE, SHE WAS A NERVOUS WRECK!**

**How could she possibly carry a child around for 9 WHOLE months when she had school to think about, her future, her career, etc... etc...?**

**How would she tell her friends...**

**She would just tell them flat out... _tomorrow_ when everyone would be there... even _Riven_...**

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 1: PLZ REVIEW!


	2. 1st Month of pregnancy

Author's Note: I am starting off with Musa's 1st month of pregnancy... And She will tell Riven but it not in a bad way! He will faint but he will be there for every step of her pregnancy! That I promise you!

* * *

Today started the first month of Musa's Pregnancy! WOO HOO! Morning Sickness is soooooooooooooooo great (I meant that sarcastic!)

* * *

**---An Early November Morning**

**As Musa lay in bed, she started to feel nauseous and sick so she headed to the bathroom where she could feel herself vomit (I know gross but it happens during the first of month of any woman's pregnancy!)**

**She stayed up all through the night and all of morning at the toilet puking her guts out and missed a whole day's worth of classes. She decided to leave Riven a message and so she did... She reached for her phone and dialed in his number... it rang 3 times before it went straight to the machine. "Hey this is Riven, I'm not at the phone right now; leave a message! Bye!" so this is what she said: "Hey baby, it's me, let's meet after classes today so I can tell you something really important! okay love you, bye!" Then she hung up and went back to her room and straight into the bathroom once more. At about a quarter to three, her phone went off on her bed (it was Riven calling BTW...) and he left her a message saying okay to meeting up with her later...**

**---Around 6:00 p.m.---**

**Musa was walking down through downtown Magix and saw Riven at the restaurant and she smiled... she hoped her news would not shock him in anyway... so she walked fast and as she made it to the door he spotted her and said "Hey babe, I got your message... lets go eat some dinner and then you can tell me what you need to tell me, okay?" "Okay" she replied.**

**They were seated quickly and were given their menus so Musa decided to tell him now and get it over with... She thought to herself** _'The sooner I tell him the better...'_

**"Riven," Musa said "Remember how I said I needed to tell you something very important?"**

**_"Yeah," he replied "Did you want to tell me now?"_**

**"Yeah"**

**_"Well go ahead"_**

**"Riven..." she said nervously, "I'm pregnant..."**

**_"WHAT!" he said in pure shock, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely positively sure?"_**

**"Yes," she said "I am absolutely sure I haven't had my period for a week or so..."**

**" THIS IS GREAT!" he said "We're having a baby!"**

**"Wait a minute..." she responded, "You're okay with this?"**

**"Oh heck yeah I am!"**

**---A few weeks later---**

**Now that Riven knew he and his girlfriend were expecting their first child, he decided to take matters his own hands and go out and buy an engagement ring.**

**_'If I am the father of this child' he though deeply to himself 'then I must take all of the responsibility of this kid too along with Musa...'_**

**He found a jewelry store and went straight to the engagement ring section where a girl with bright red curls and marble blue eyes was stationed...**

**"Hi Sir," she said real politely, "Can I help you with something?"**

**"Yes actually you can," he replied sweetly, "Can I see that ring in the middle?"**

**"You sure can, doll" she replied very sweetly and politely...**

**(The ring he chose was a musical note filled with 14 ct diamonds with rubies and emeralds surrounding it... a very pretty ring!)**

**"I'll take it," he said**

**"That'll be 185.50, sir," the clerk said**

**He paid for the ring and booked a reservation at one of the most famous but EXPENSIVE restaurants in all of Magix _'Le restaurant de clair de lune'_ (meaning the Moonlight Restaurant; it is a very exquisite and extravagant restaurant that you have to book months in advance for... and he booked it for june (during her 8th month of pregnancy).**


	3. 2nd Month of Pregnancy

I probably forgot to meantion this on the last chapter but Musa and Riven found an apartment in magix (BTW... Riven has graduated early and Musa is now in her junior year... yeah i know it gets _somewhat_ confusing skipping parts but I want to make this a cute story and not boring so enjoy! Riven is teacher at Red Fountain and of course Musa is still in school... oh and they live in an apartment not too far from both of their schools... so like I said, ENJOY!

Musa's now in her 2nd Month of her Pregnancy... with WEIRD FOOD CARVINGS! YUCKY! ;)

* * *

Musa was now in her 2nd month of pregnancy and you could see just a little baby bump but not too much yet...

She started getting the weirdest cravings (from peanut butter and mushrooms to fish and barbeque sauce... YUCK!) and now Riven would have to get up in the middle of the night (times ranging from 1:00 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. IN THE MORNING... Poor Riven... :( ) just to go to the local little market to get her her weird food choices...

As he walked around the store buying all of the food he couldn't even think of how grossed out he was at the thought of his girlfriend eating all these nasty combinations that she now found intriguing! _'How can she eat this'_ he thought quietly to himself as he kept on walking through the store. He paid for the food and left and made it back home and found Musa sitting on their couch watching a _**VERY **_dramatic movie that was currently playing on the TV...

"Hey, I was wondering if you had gotten lost; you were gone such a long time, did you get everything?" she asked.

"Yeah hon, I did..." he replied sleepily... He was so tired!

"Why don't you go back to bed, okay? and I will take care of the groceries, okay?"

"Alright, but you hurry up now and get back to bed soon, okay?"

"Okay" she responded...

She quickly emptied all the grocery bags and ate her late night (well technically early EARLY morning) meal and scurried up the stairs into her nice warm, and cozy bed and fell back asleep. She felt Riven's arms go around her stomach before she drifted off in to a sleepful slumber... she then started to have a dream.

**---Musa's dream---**

**Musa was lying in a hospital bed holding a set of twin girls while Riven was holding two tiny but beautiful twin boys...**

**"Riven...", she said "They're so beautiful!"**

**"They sure are," he responded before saying "They all look just like their mother..."**

**---End of Musa's Dream---**

The next morning Musa awoke to find a note on her dresser... It said:

_Musa,_

_I went to work (Red Fountain; he's a teacher)._

_I'll be home tonight and we will go out for dinner._

_Love you my Muse,_

_-Riven_

She got up, got dressed quickly, and then had a cab drive her to the school...

--- At Alfea---

3 hours had passed by and all Musa could think about was her baby, Riven, her father, her friends, and other topics that would deal with her baby (or babies... she wouldn't know for another few months...)

--- At dinner/ At Home---

Musa and Riven went out for dinner and both shared their meal, paid and then left... They then went home and got back into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I will skip Musa's 3rd month of pregnancy so that we can make the story shorter! Okay plz review! BYE!


	5. 4rd Month of Pregnancy

This is now Musa's 4th month of pregnancy, and there definitely was a baby bump that could be seen by anyone. Musa was also having a harder time walking since she has been carrying a baby for 3 straight months and it was harder for her to walk everywhere, so Riven decided under his "orders" that she stay at the apartment and does her schoolwork from home instead of going to Alfea everyday. Since he graduated, Riven had gotten a job at Red Fountain as a teacher and got paid a whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole lot of money from Saladine himself... (cause Riven had been the best student of his class... that's why!)

_'Riven... gosh, he can get so over-protective of this baby sometimes; he needs to relax a little!!!' Musa thought as she read a magazine off the coffee table while sipping her orange juice (she is not allowed to have coffee!)._

Musa heard a ring of the doorbell, so she got up and decided to see who it was, and it was her... DAD! (Oh I never mentioned how her dad took the news of her pregnancy... He took it real well and now helps Musa around whenever she needs it.)

She quickly unlocked the door and led her father to the living room so he could take a seat next to her...

"Hi sweetheart," her dad said affectionately "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine daddy," she responded... "And yourself?"

"I'm alright, how's the little one?" he asked while he put his hand on her growing stomach

"He or She is doing okay..." she responded slowly...

"Well I came to tell you that I will be gone for a world-renowned tour for a few months and wanted to say bye until I com home in April..."

"Okay, well have fun and bring something back for the baby..." she said standing up to get a drink of water from the refrigerator.

"Okay well I'm off, say "HI" to Riven for me, alright?" her dad asked...

"I sure will, daddy, bye!" she responded.

"Bye!" he said as he started walking towards the door... he then quietly shut the door behind him and made his way to the airport to catch his plane.

'Well I hope daddy has fun on his tour' Musa thought as she prepared dinner for three very hungry people...

--- 10 minutes later---

It was 10 minutes till 7 when Riven walked through the front door with a box in his hand (ooooooooooooooh a present! I wonder what it is? BTW... its for me to know and you to find out!).

"Hey," she said as he walked over toward her "How was work?"

"Busy, very busy," he replied... "And how was yours?"

"My day was fine, my dad came over to visit and tell me tat he was going on another tour for a few months and that he would see me when he got back" she answered.

"Oh well good, I'm glad to hear your dad visited... did he say anything about the baby?"

"Yeah, he asked how the little one was doing and I told him the baby was fine" she replied.

"Oh," he said "I almost forgot... I got you a little gift... open it..."

The box had 6 holes that had been poked so that two cute furry little creatures could breathe while they were in the box...

"Riven, what did you get me?" she asked.

"Well look and see," he replied.

She opened the box to find two adorable golden retriever puppies staring right at her with the prettiest blue sparkling eyes.

"Aww Riven," she said with tears in her eyes, "I love them! They are adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew you'd like them," he responded "I even bought them a bed, a few toys to play with, dog food, andother stuff for them also."

* * *

--- That night---

Riven and Musa got into bed and cuddled together with the new puppies in the middle and quickly fell asleep.

--- The next morning---

Riven woke up to find Musa in the bathroom with morning sickness, so he stayed in there for a while until Musa had nothing else left in her stomach to "urp" up.

* * *

Next chapter, Musa and Riven find out what their baby's gender is: But wait, are there more than one babies? Find Out Soon!

* * *

Musa: I just love my new puppies... they are just so adorable!

_leonalewisfan: (in baby talk) yes they are! *kissy kissy*_

_**Riven: I knew you would, and they are cute! What will you name them?**_

Musa: probably Mickey and Minnie

_leonalewisfan: aww cute names!_

_**Riven: I like the names alot actually! It suits them!**_

**_All: REVIEW!_**


	6. 5th Month of Pregnancy

Today started Musa's 5th month of pregnancy and she couldn't be more thrilled! Today was the day she would find out what her baby's gender was... She had been hoping for a little girl while Riven had had been praying for a baby boy (although in secret he wished for a baby girl so that he could protect that little girl with his life!)

* * *

5th month of Pregnancy:

Musa and Riven barely made it to the waiting room when the nurse called her (Musa) back to examine her. The nurse rubbed the cold gel onto Musa's stomach and then put the ultrasound machine where her baby bump was. The nurse finally spoke and said:

"Here's the baby's head, and the arms, and the legs, but there is no "thing" on your baby... so in other words, you are having a baby girl... Congratulations!"

"Wow just what I wanted, Riven, a little girl!" Musa said excitedly...

"Im thrilled to be having a daughter," he responded "Maybe someday we will have a son!"

The Nurse came back in and said "I misread the chart, you are not only having a daughter, ut you are also having a son, it seems as if your son was trying to hide from the machine..." the nurse, Musa, and Riven all laughed at that comment...

"So we are having twins! WOW!" Riven said flabbergasted.

"This couldn't be any happier!

--- That Afternoon---

Musa and Riven decided to call Musa's dad (HoBo) and tell him the good news...

The phone rang three times before it picked up

"Hello?" a voice said...

"Dad, It's me" Musa responded.

"Hi Sweetie, how'd the appointment go?"

"Fine," she replied, "You won't believe the exciting news that I am about to tell you!" She said excitedly...

"And what would that be?" her father replied.

"The fact that we will be having twins," Riven said this time...

"Wow thats great!...Hey I just realized..." He said in a hurry, I need to go, my bus is getting ready to leave... talk to you both real soon! Bye!"

They then hung up the phone and went upstairs and took a real quick nap, since they were meeting Bloom and Sky at the Eraklyon Palace for dinner later tonight... (Sky and BLoom are now the King and Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks, so sorry if I forgot to mention that little bit of 411!!!!!!!)

--- Later in the evening---

Bloom and Sky had invited Riven and Musa over for dinner to celebrate their new babies... (They brought in many types of wine and water for Musa (since she is pregnant... she cannot drink wine.))

"Wow, Musa, I can't believe you'll be a mommy in less than 5 months from now, thats so amazing!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait for them to come, either, Bloom, I am so ready to be a new mommy!" She replied just as excited, but way more excited then Bloom was... They went upstairs and decided to talk about baby stuff, ike the baby shower and gifts for the bundles of joy, etc...

--- The next few weeks---

Musa was getting a bigger stomach by the days it seems and she was not able to travel much, so she stayed home and decided to take a break for a while... she then heard the doorbell ring, and got up to see who it was...

"SUPRISE!!!" The girls shouted, and Musa had tears in her eyes...

"Thanks girls, you are so sweet!" she said with tears in her eyes... "You can come in if you want..."

The girls all came in (excluding Bloom) and gave her all of their gifts for the baby shower tomorrow...

She asked the girls, "Do you mind helping me put the gifts outside on the back porch for tomorrow at the baby shower?"

So they all helped by putting the gifts for the babies out on the backporch... for tomorrow's baby shower.

--- The Baby Shower---

Today was the baby shower and Musa could not believe all of the stuff that they were given by all of their family and friends...

They had all of the following:

2 cribs

2 sets of sheets and comforter sets for the cribs

a heck of alot of baby clothes

2 mobiles (made by Flora and Layla- one had sea creatures on it, the other had music notes on it (for the little girl).

A changing station

gerber's baby food

powder

tons of diapers

etc, etc...

She was so glad to have such amazing friends who would be there for her every step of the way... she felt so proud to have such amazing friends... and that was that.

* * *

End of This Chapter... R&R!

* * *


	7. 6th Month of Pregnancy

This Chapter starts the 6th month of Musa's pregnancy and her stomach is growing and fast... she can't wait for the pregnancy to be over!

* * *

As Musa sits by the toilet puking her guts out once more, she thinks to herself _'I want this pregnancy to be over... Now'_

She crawls back in bed after hours of morning sickness, and since she couldn't possibly have anything else left in her stomach that she could possibly vomit, she decides to go back to bed and sleep off her aching tummy. _'Even the kids are tired of being in my tummy she thought'_ as she drifted off to into a peaceful slumber. Riven came home early since today was the start of spring break for them and the girls so he decided to go home and check on his sweetie... as he opens the front door he hears nothing so he decides to go upstairs and check out where Musa was... he walks into the bedroom and finds Musa asleep in the bed, so he quietly shits the door and turnd on TV quietly, being careful not to wake up his "Musical Princess" as he called her, dubbing her that new nickname.

At about a quarter to 6, Musa wakes up to the smell of food... She finds Riven in the kitchen cooking dinner for his family of four...

"Hey," she said sleepily "When did you get home?"

"Three hours ago, I found you asleep on the bed, and I didn't want to wake you up, so I watched t.v. and then decided to get dinner ready, so you go take a seat and I will be in shortly," he replied.

Musa sat down , and RIven came in 2 minutes later with chicken and rice freshly made and steaming hot...

After dinner, Musa and Riven cuddled on the couch and watched movies until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

---End Of Chapter---

* * *

_Musa: My goodness, this stomach of mine is getting bigger by the day!_

**LeonaLewisfan: Yeah it sure is!**

**_Riven: Well, I am personally excited to be having a son and daughter... Are You, Musa?_**

_Musa: I am thrilled! YAY!_

**LeonaLewisfan: Please review!**

**_Riven: New Chapter Coming real soon! Stayed tuned for more of 16 and Pregnant: OH NO!_**


	8. 7th Month of Pregnancy

This started Musa's 7th month of pregnancy, and she really had a big stomach on her now. You could definitely tell she was pregnant.

* * *

She still had a pretty big appetite, but still had very BAD and GROSS morning sickness...

It had been 10 minutes past 8 when Musa bolted for the bathroom with a tired Riven behind her. She couldn't help being sick when she was only a couple months from giving birth to children, but Riven didn't care... he knew that he needed to be there for her when she needed him there.

"You okay, babe?" he asked real worried...

"Yeah I'm okay now, thanks... just that one time so far I got sick again, but I'm okay for now," she responded.

The next day, Musa and Riven went back to the doctor's office for another checkup and everything was going great, so they left and went out for lunch.

When they got back home, the apartment was a huge mess; SOMEBODY VANDALIZED THEIR HOME! All of the furniture was gone (except for the baby stuff and their bed, her jewwelry boxes were still there, all of her musical equipment was there, etc...)

So they then called the police right away and the police said they found all of their missing stuff and the thief, so they brought all of the furniture back and they had all the furniture rearranged.

--- Later that week---

Musa's dad had returned from his world renowned tour and was glad to be back home... He checked on Musa every other day to make sure everything was going okay.

Musa decided to call Miss Faragonda and tell her all about the babies and such... so she picked up the phone... and it dialed three times before it picked up...

"Hello, Miss Faragonda, It's Musa" Musa said into the phone.

"Oh Musa Dear, How are you doing in your pregnancy?" she asked compassionately

"I am doing just fine... I just wanted to tell you that all of my work is completed and I am turning it into you right now..."

"Okay dear, have a great day..."

"You too!"

"Bye!"

"bye..." and the phone clicked off.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Okay, I decided to skip Musa's 8th month of pregnancy because she doesn't really do much but lay around at home since she is too too pregnant to go out and about and do fun stuff... so the next chapter Musa will have her babies and I must tell you they are cute!


	9. 9th Month of Pregnancy Birth

_It was finally Musa's 9th month of pregnancy, and she was sooooooooooooooo pregnant that Riven practically had to carry everywhere her little heart desired... (in his wording... he did not want her feet touching the ground one bit... so she did what he wanted but now he had to carry her around whenever or everywhere she wished. Since her due date was getting nearer, he decided that she should stay home and get plenty of rest since she would be tired after the birth of the twins..._

_--- The next week---_

_Musa was due anytime and so with that she did not do anything unless Riven was with her or he gave her permission to go out... _

_Musa called Riven on the phone asking him if he could pick up some groceries at the store, so he left work early, went home, and had dinner..._

_Right after dinner had been finished, Musa went into a trance... she could feel liquid running down her leg and she went into the bathroom when she noticed she had gone into labor... _

_"Uh... Riven?"_

_"Yeah hun, what's wrong?" Riven asked._

_"My water broke, Riven" Musa replied quickly... "We need to get to the hospital and fast!"_

_"Oh okay" Riven said while rushing around to pack Musa's bags so that she would have everything she would need while at the hospital..._

_They drove to the hospital rapidly and got Musa in a room._

_While Musa was in a room, Riven called everybody telling them that Musa had gone into labor... 5 minutes passed and the whole gang was there waiting in the waiting room..._

_"Muse, how you holding up, love?" Riven asked._

_"I'm okay for right now, Riven, just sit down here for a while, I don't think the babies are coming just yet... so lets relax."_

_They fell asleep for about 10 minutes when Musa felt a hard contraction rip through her body..._

_"Riven, I think it's time, baby, get the doctor!" Musa said in pain..._

_Riven immediately ran out the door and went straight for the doctor._

_"Doc, she's ready," Riven replied out of breath._

_"Alrighty then, let's get this birth over with, shall we?" The doctor replied._

_Musa was then rolled into the emergency room with Riven right by her side, and he wouldn't leave her side, not for a minute._

_A moment later Musa was in a hospital gown screaming bloody murder while she was delivering children..._

_Musa screamed in pain as she tried to push a baby out, but it felt like she wasn't going anywhere..._

_"Riven," she said whimpering, "It hurts..."_

_"I know," said Riven "I know it hurts..."_

_After 5 minutes of pushing, a head finally came out..._

_"We have a head," cried the doctor... "We have a head, only a few more pushes, Musa, and your baby will be out"._

_The doctor left the room while the nurses gave Riven a clean towel to wipe Musa's sweaty face off since the one they had been using was completely soaked with sweat._

_The doctor finally came back in with a new pair of gloves and began where they left off..._

_"Musa," the doctor said, "I need for you to push, okay?"_

_"Okay..." she replied... so she pushed with all of her might and they heard a piercing cry fill the room..._

_"Congratulations, Its a healthy baby girl, born at 6 lbs 7 oz and 25 in. long..." said the doctor as she handed the baby of to the nurse so she could clean her up. Musa's eyes filled up with tears as the nurse came back in and handed the baby to Ruven while Musa was in the process of delivering another baby._

_"I need for you to push again, just like you did, can you do that for me?" the doctor asked._

_"Yeah," she said._

_So with all the strenght left in her body, she pushed as hard as she possibly could and then heard another baby's cry, only this time, it was baby boy._

_"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy, born at 7 lbs 2 oz and 21 in. long..." said the doctor as she handed the baby off to the same nurse so that she could clean him off as well, returning the baby this time to his mother._

_"Hello River," said Musa... As she held her newborn son, her heart filled with unconditional love as looked into her son's beautiful purple eyes... he kissed her sons fingers and toes and counted to make sure that both her son and daughter had 10 fingers and 10 toes (they did! :D ) Riven then spoke... _

_"Can I hold River?" he asked._

_"Sure," she replied switching River for her daughter._

_"Hello Melody, welcome to the world..." Musa said as smiled down at her little girl for the first time, and her daughter opened her eyes for the first time to show off the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes (jst like her mother's), her heart filled up with such joy knowing she gave birth to two amazing and beautiful babies, and nothing would ever take away the joy she felt between the love of her kids and her love for Riven..._

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading 16 and pregnant: OH NO! I had so much fun writing this story and I hope that all of my stories will continue to bring you happiness and joy!**

**--- LeonaLewisfan---**


End file.
